


Unlucky

by ReaderXLit (faraandmera)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/ReaderXLit
Summary: "may I request a scenario in which Mishima s crush gets the hanahaki disease?"
Relationships: Mishima Yuuki/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted september 29th 2017 on my tumblr

Hanahaki disease is not only cruel, but inconsistent. Not everyone with unrequited love gets it, and not everyone who get’s it even knows _who_ they’ve fallen for. Mishima finds himself to be lucky, when he realizes his feelings and never coughs up petals. Thanks the universe for allowing him this relief, after his life so far.

His feelings for you aren’t killing him, so he hold onto them. And with them, his friendship with you. That is- should be- enough.

And then, one day after class, you start coughing and before anything else can register- before he can express concern for your health- he sees it. A single, tiny, petal. It isn’t a shocking development, to learn that you have feelings for someone. It isn’t surprising to know that there’s someone out there that you love, that he likely isn’t that person and will never be.

But it hurts. You’re sick. You could _die_ and all because your feelings aren’t returned. All because the universe decided _you_ should have this illness that somehow avoided _him_. That rather than being tortured with his own feelings, he has to watch you be punished for yours.

And the worst part is, you refuse help. No matter how much he tells you to just _get rid of the flowers_ you hesitate. Put it off. Say you will, say you might be able to just… forget your feelings. Maybe you wont even _need_ the surgery. You both know this isn’t true, but Mishima finds himself back in old, meek habits. Unable to speak up. Unable to beg you to get help because he _can’t lose you._

“Who is it?” He finally asks, sitting across from you as you study in the restaurant you always do.

“Who-” You cough- “Who is what?”

“Who do you love, ___?” Mishima’s frown is likely startling, because you seem rather surprised with his seriousness.

“It’s not a good answer.”

“___.” He says your name like he’s pleading, and you sigh, frowning down at your forgotten school-work.

“You.”

It’s a simple word. A simple answer. And in way it changes nothing. It doesn’t undo your suffering, or the hurt that’s come from watching you. It answers some things, like why you haven’t yet fixed the problem, and why you wouldn’t tell him before, but it only really changes one things.

You don’t have a reason to be sick.

“Mishima?” You call out to him, nervousness surprisingly clear in your voice, and he looks up to meet your eyes.

“You’re joking!”

“N-no. I’m… sorry.”

“This is- there’s no reason for this!”

“What?!”

“I _have the same feelings for you_! We’re both stupid! This whole time you could have been healthy, and I wouldn’t think that you were dying by having feelings for someone else!”

“Are- are you just trying to make me feel better?”

Mishima stops, looks at you as if you’ve said something _ridiculous_ and shakes his head. “I wouldn’t do that.”

Suddenly you begin coughing, and it’s much worse than before. Like you’re _dying_. Mishima calls for help, and next thing he- or you- knows, you’re in a hospital having expelled a surprisingly small- for all the damage it’s been doing- plant from your lungs. On your way to recovery.


End file.
